


Burn Up Slowly

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick always knows what Pete needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Up Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: patricks v submissive and pete loves it.  
> Please read the tags for the kinks.

Pete gets home after a long day of meetings to find Patrick kneeling on the bedroom floor, naked, blindfolded, with his hands held behind his back. His erection curves up towards his belly. Pete’s breath catches in his throat at the beautiful sight and his jeans get uncomfortably tight. 

"Jesus, ‘Trick." Pete whispers.

Patrick turns his head in Pete’s general direction. “Tell me what you want, sir.” 

Patrick’s using that deep, rough voice that goes straight to Pete’s cock. Pete palms himself through his jeans and groans. “Get on the bed. On your back. Hands over your head.”

Patrick gets up and arranges himself like Pete demands. Pete takes in the view of Patrick stretched out and naked, waiting on him. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and kicks off his boots. His jeans and boxers quickly follow. He straddles Patrick, drawing moans from both of them when their erections brush against each other.

"You’re so beautiful like this. Willingly and submissive, waiting on me to tell you what to do." Pete growls, teeth skimming the side of Patrick’s throat. 

Patrick moans, tilting his head to the side to allow Pete more access. “Anything for you, sir.”

"That’s right." Pete sucks a mark on Patrick’s collarbone. 

Pete kisses his way down Patrick’s torso, stopping to mouth at his hips, avoiding his cock. Patrick makes a frustrated noise, hands gripping the bars of the headboard tightly. 

"No noises. No talking. Understand?" Pete pauses and looks up at Patrick. Patrick nods jerkily. 

Pete lowers his mouth to Patrick’s cock and sucks lightly at the head, making Patrick squirm above him. 

Pete keeps this up for a few moments more before pulling off of Patrick. He sits up beside Patrick and stares at him. “Get up on your hands and knees. Palms on the bed. No sounds. No talking. Nod if you understand.” 

Patrick nods and gets into the desired position. Pete strokes his hand down the smooth curve of Patrick’s ass, making him shiver as his callouses drag on his skin.

He brings his hand up and slaps Patrick’s ass hard, relishing in the sting that settles deep in his palm. He does it again and again. Patrick tenses with every blow, breathing harsh and fast as he struggles to hold in his cries. Pete presses his hand against the reddened skin, feeling the heat coming up off of it. 

Patrick struggles to control his breathing while Pete gives him a break, moving off of the bed and hunting around in his bedside drawer for the lube. He drops it on the bed next to Patrick’s knee. 

He grabs a pillow from the head of the bed, shoving it under Patrick and pushing his hips down on it. Patrick bites his lip to keep in his moan as the pillow presses against his hard cock. 

Pete spreads Patrick’s ass cheeks apart and drags the tip of one finger across his hole, making Patrick shiver and goosebumps appear on his skin. Pete spreads him open and licks him slowly, pushing his tongue inside of Patrick. Patrick’s hips buck, then press back down into the pillow. Pete follows his movements, deciding that he’ll allow that. 

Pete teases the rim of Patrick’s hole with little licks, pushing the tip of his tongue inside of him slowly. Then he gets really into it, licking Patrick open and working in two fingers beside his tongue, fucking Patrick hard. 

He pulls his mouth away with a groan. “Don’t come. I didn’t say you could come yet.”

Patrick shudders underneath him, desperate in his silence as he rocks his hips in time to Pete’s fingers working in and out of him. Pete pulls his fingers out and Patrick twitches, hips hitching up and back, searching for Pete. 

Pete opens the lube, slicking up his cock before rolling Patrick back over and pulling off his blindfold. Patrick blinks up at him, pupils huge and black, swallowing up the blue-green of his irises. He presses Patrick’s hands back up around the headboard bars. “Keep them there.”

Pete grabs Patrick’s hips and thrusts into him. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, biting down so hard on his lip that he draws blood. Pete leans down and licks it away, groaning as he pulls back and then thrusts into Patrick again.

"Noise. You can make noise. Tell me what you’re feeling." Pete pants, leaning down to kiss Patrick roughly.

Patrick whines, panting and flushing underneath Pete’s gaze. “Fuck, fuck, Pete, so fucking good. Oh God, please, more, please!” 

Pete reaches a hand down and strokes Patrick’s cock and Patrick moans, hands tightening around the bars. “Pete!”

Patrick comes hard, shaking apart underneath Pete’s hand. He clenches down around Pete and Pete holds himself very still, resisting his own orgasm as Patrick shivers through his. 

Pete pulls out and straddles Patrick’s chest before Patrick notices that he’s moved. 

"I’m going to come on your face." Pete growls, stroking himself fast.

Patrick looks up at him, lips parted, cheeks flushed. “Come on. Do it.”

Pete groans and his hips jerk forward with the intensity of his orgasm as the wet heat splashes against Patrick’s skin. He catches some in his mouth, licking at his lips. 

Pete moans again, shifting up and off of Patrick. He lays beside him for a moment before getting up and shuffling into the bathroom for a cloth to clean Patrick’s face off. 

Patrick keeps his hands wrapped around the bars, knowing he isn’t done until Pete says he is. 

"Good boy. You’re so good for me. Giving me what I want, knowing when I need it." Pete whispers to him as he gently wipes the come off of his face. 

Patrick smiles up at him and Pete leans down for a kiss after tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom. He gently runs his hands up Patrick’s arms, loosening his grip on the headboard and lowering his arms to his sides, fingers linked together. 

"You’re perfect." Pete mumbles, curling tightly around Patrick.

"Thank you." Patrick whispers. 

"For what?" Pete asks sleepily.

"For giving me what I need." Patrick kisses Pete again.

"Love you." Pete says after the kiss ends.

"I love you too." Patrick smiles at him and then settles in with Pete wrapped tightly around him.


End file.
